


Do You Ever Feel Like You've Forgotten Something

by Leuzkra



Series: Dave Is A Fucking Idiot [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, because i'm original like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuzkra/pseuds/Leuzkra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave fucking sucks at romantic crap, and Karkat has to put up with a lot of shit.</p><p>Based on this tumblr post:<br/>http://vangohing.tumblr.com/post/142765511769</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Ever Feel Like You've Forgotten Something

Karkat looked away from his math homework to glare at the pale, lanky douchebag in aviators and a red baseball shirt standing in the doorway of his room. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, sounding angrier than he really was. 

“Whoa, hey there buddy, that is not the tone you should use when talking to your one true love, calm the fuck down. It’s Friday night, you can do that shit on the weekend,” Dave said, and Karkat’s gut totally didn’t clench at the way his friend’s words lilted and voice twanged, because that would be pathetic. Dave sauntered over to Karkat’s bed and gracefully threw himself into the pile of pillows shoved against the head of it. Karkat pointedly didn’t stare at the way Dave’s shirt had ridden up to show his waist, or the way his skinny jeans clung to his legs, because he was a good friend like that.

“I’m actually throwing an insane, super cool, cliché party all weekend that you’re not invited to,” Karkat said, glancing back at his homework before deciding that Dave would probably be staying the night, and he was not going to get any more work done. He closed his books and swivelled to face Dave.

Dave pouted at Karkat. “Aw, babe, why do you gotta be like that? I thought this was real, I thought-” Dave grinned and easily caught the eraser Karkat had thrown at him. He tossed it back gently. “So, what colour do you want me to wear?” Dave asked casually. At Karkat’s confused look, Dave clarified, “To prom. I was thinking red, because, you know,” Dave gestured to his shirt and red converse shoes, “but it’s up to you.”

Karkat sat down at the foot of the bed, leaning on the wall next to him. Dave absently passed him a pillow, which Karkat accepted, even as his heart fluttered a little at the small kindness. “Why the fuck would I care what colour you’re wearing to prom? I didn’t even know you’d gotten a fucking date,” Karkat said, trying not to wonder who it was. Dave would’ve told Karkat if he was interested in someone romantically. They were best bros, that was how it worked, so this person must just be his friend. He hoped.

To Karkat’s surprise, Dave only laughed, one of his rare, genuine laughs. It was contagious, and Karkat felt the corners of his lips turning up against his will. “Funny, dude.” Dave grinned and ran a hand through Karkat’s hair, mussing it up. “Really though, what colour are you wearing?”

Karkat snorted and batted Dave’s hand away. “I don’t fucking know, Dave. It’s, like, a week away, and I have my own suit, if I even decide to go. I just need to get the tie.”

“And pocket square,” Dave reminded him.

Karkat nodded, rolling his eyes. “Yes, okay, and the fucking pocket square.”

“Okay, well, we’ve gotta match, right? That’s what they do in all your shitty romance movies. So just let me know,” Dave said.

Karkat stared at Dave in shock. “Wh…” To Karkat’s embarrassment, his voice gave out, and he had to clear his throat before trying again. “Why the fuck would we need to match?”

Dave’s happy, relaxed expression dropped, replaced by one of absolute horror. “Oh, _shit_ …” he mumbled, looking around the room frantically, as if the answer to his mistake was hiding somewhere between Karkat’s collection of romantic comedies and romance novels. Actually, it probably was. Dave looked at Karkat and spoke as if each word physically pained him. “I… I forgot to fucking ask you, didn’t I?”

Karkat stared at Dave for exactly three seconds before rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing. “You fucking idiot,” he said, mind completely blank.

Dave lifted his shades slightly and rubbed his eyes, before letting the shades fall again. “Yeah… Well, fuck. Would you believe me if I said I had this whole romantic speech planned about how much I like you? I practiced it, like, a lot. Seriously, I think that mirror must be fucking swooning every time I walk past, and not just cause of how hot I am. It thinks I want to make hot, sweet love to it. Not that I said that in the speech, uh, just because of how often I declared my undying love to it. Um. I even practiced my reactions to your reaction, which is probably where the ‘thinking I asked you’ bit came in…” Dave spoke fast, his southern accent stronger in his nervous babbling. Karkat suppressed a chuckle, and Dave turned a little red. “Uh, right, well. Anyway. Did you want to go to prom with me? As like, not just friends. Obviously. Well, it would’ve been obvious if I’d given you the big romantic speech. Which I didn’t give you, cause I’m an idiot. But uh, it can be just as friends if that’s what you want. Just bros in matching suits. Or not matching. We don’t even have to match if you do want to go as more than friends. That’s just what they did in, like, those romantic movies. Which were terrible, by… the way…”

Karkat watched Dave ramble, in shock. His best friend, the one he was in love with, liked him back? He reached forward, and Dave slowly stopped talking, pink lips falling slightly open. Karkat took off Dave’s shades and put them on the mattress, next to Dave. He had seen Dave’s red eyes a handful of times, but they always surprised him, both with their beauty and their intensity.

Karkat moved slowly, partly to make sure he didn’t fuck up, but also so that he didn’t startle Dave, who was incredibly tense. Karkat placed his hand at the base of Dave’s neck, tangling his fingers in the short blond strands. He leaned forward, slowly, still so painfully slowly, and touched his lips to Dave’s softly. Dave reacted immediately, reaching up to hold Karkat’s shoulders and pull him in closer, deepening the kiss. Dave let out a breathy groan and pulled Karkat into his lap. Karkat gasped in shock but let himself be moved, settling himself with his legs around Dave’s waist. Dave kissed down Karkat’s neck and sucked at his collarbone, eliciting a moan from Karkat. Dave felt Karkat’s hands tighten in his hair and backed off, trailing light, fluttery kisses back up Karkat’s neck. There would be plenty of time for that later, when there was no danger of being walked in on. Karkat whined, but Dave only pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and pulled away.

“So… Is that a yes?” Dave asked, attempting to hide his breathlessness. He put his shades back on and tried not to laugh at Karkat’s childish pout.

Karkat rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off of Dave, instead relaxing at his side with his head on Dave’s shoulder. “Yes, shitsniffer, it’s a yes.” Karkat paused, then tilted his head up to look at Dave. “And you should wear red. It suits you.”

“Damn right it does,” Dave said, glad that Karkat was too busy burrowing his red face into Dave’s chest to see his own. At least the colour suited him.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was some weird bullshit. anyway, if i can be fucked i might write the prom thing, and maybe some actual sex. feel free to let me know if that's something you want. i'll add more tags if i do that, probably. 
> 
> please point out any errors and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
